JEM7V
The JEM7V, also known as the JEM7V WH (white), is a JEM series solid body electric guitar model introduced by Ibanez in 1993. It is a signature model of American guitarist Steve Vai. It was produced in Japan by FujiGen. The JEM7V features an alder body bolted to a maple and walnut (originally one-piece maple) neck with a 24-fret fingerboard with pearl and abalone Tree of Life vine inlays. Components include DiMarzio Evolution pickups with a pair of humbuckers flanking a single-coil, a double locking tremolo bridge and Gotoh tuning machines. A thin basswood veneer is applied to the top and back of the body to prevent the finish from soaking into the alder and preventing the alder grain from appearing through the finish. The fingerboard is scalloped at the last four frets. The JEM7V has gone through several specification changes: the Lo-Pro Edge tremolo was replaced with the new Edge Pro in 2003; the Edge Pro was in turn replaced with the original Edge tremolo in 2010. In 2004 the ebony fingerboard was replaced with rosewood. For 2005 the JEM7V got a five-ply neck like most Japanese-made Ibanez guitars. Starting in 2013 the carbon fiber Ultralite tremolo arm was included. From 2002 until 2004 the JEM7V was also available with a sparkle blue finish as the JEM7V SBL. A seven-string version, the JEM7V7, was introduced in 2013 and discontinued in 2016. The JEM7VP is a very similar Indonesian made Premium series model which was introduced in 2019. The JEM7V was discontinued after 2019. Specifications 2005–2006 (EU market): 2005–2019: | matfb = 1993–2003: Ebony 2004–2019: Rosewood Frets 21–24 scalloped | nj = AANJ | neck = JEM Prestige | scale = | nut = Top-Lok III | nutwidth = 43mm | frets = 24 | fretsize = W/6105 | fretedge = Prestige | bridge = 1993–2002: Lo-Pro Edge tremolo 2003–2009: Edge Pro tremolo 2010–2012: Edge tremolo 2013–2019: Edge tremolo w/ Ultralite tremolo arm | stringspace = 10.8mm | hw = Gold | pucon = HSH | puneck = DiMarzio Evolution neck | pumid = DiMarzio Evolution mid | pubridge = DiMarzio Evolution bridge | control = | inlay = Pearl/ abalone Tree of Life | pg = White pearloid | tuners = Gotoh SG381 (non-locking) | tuning = | strings = | knobs = Plastic top hat | knob_color = white }} Images Sources * Steve Vai artist page, Ibanez Europe, archived November 2017 * Steve Vai artist page, Ibanez USA, archived January 2019 * 1993 USA catalog (pages 4–5) * 2003 Asia & South America catalog (page 14) * 2009 Europe catalog (page 39) * 2012 Japan catalog (page 35) * JEM7V product page, Ibanez USA, archived May 2016 * 2017 Europe catalog (page 11) * JEM7V product page, Ibanez Europe, archived November 2017 * JEM7V product page, Ibanez USA, archived January 2018 * JEM7V product page, Ibanez USA, archived January 2019 Category:JEM models Category:Prestige models Category:HSH pickup configuration Category:New in 1993 Category:1993 models Category:1994 models Category:1995 models Category:1996 models Category:1997 models Category:1998 models Category:1999 models Category:2000 models Category:2001 models Category:2002 models Category:Updated in 2003 Category:2003 models Category:Updated in 2004 Category:2004 models Category:Updated in 2005 Category:2005 models Category:2006 models Category:2007 models Category:2008 models Category:2009 models Category:Updated in 2010 Category:2010 models Category:2011 models Category:2012 models Category:2013 models Category:2014 models Category:2015 models Category:2016 models Category:2017 models Category:2018 models Category:2019 models Category:Discontinued banjo models